Divine Right
by BlissfullMemories
Summary: Elysia, is no doubt stronger than the average woman so naturally as Perseus goes on this journey she agrees to accompany her friend. She's given an offer she can't turn down only if she comes back alive. She also catches the eye of a certain volatile God that see's something in this mortal, or so he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shined above as me and my father walked. There was a cool breeze that played with my hair. He looked at me and smiled. I lifted my eyebrow at him and he chuckled. He took a strand of my hair and twirled it. He let out a breath of air and let my hair go back to the wind. "I love when your hair blows, Elysia. My torch from the Gods" he beamed with pride. I grabbed his arm and threw it over my shoulder and hugged him. "I love you." he said kissing my forehead.

"I love you to, Daddy."I smiled. We continued walking to town. As we neared we saw soldiers standing around at the base of a statue by a cliff. My dad drew me closer to him, and I placed my hand on my bow. My dad patted my hand. "Always ready to fight, aren't you?"he teased.

"I get it from you."I teased also. We got closer to them and my dad placed his hand on his bow like me. I knew something was bad. "Dad?"I asked

"Stay close." He ordered. I nodded thankful that my dad taught me how to fight. "There enemies." he said. We continued walking until finally we were upon them, they stopped and stared and I heard my father curse."Get ready." he stated

"Going somewhere?"One of the men asked standing from his seat.

"Nowhere, you should be concerned about."My father spoke. The men laughed at him and I grew angry squeezing my father's hand. The rest of the men stood and drew their swords. My heart began racing and my father set my hand loose. I knew that meant prepare yourself. He pulled his bow up as did I. I placed an arrow on my line and waited.

"Bring your daughter, so I may see her." The soldier teased, I nearly shot my arrow right into his chest but my Father lowered my bow. Fight or flee was my Fathers motto. Why wouldn't he want to fight?

"Soldier, we wish no harm. We only wish to pass to go to town."My father rationed. There was no rationing with drunk soldiers and my father knew it what was he doing? I riddled my head with answers until they charged. My father snatched his bow and I knew that mean attack. But he pushed me away every time I raised my bow he would swat at it. "Run!"he ordered

"Daddy?"I pleaded pulling him with me. He pushed me off and continued sending arrows towards the men. Finally he swatted my bum and I knew he was serious. "I love you."I said as I ran. He didn't answer until I was halfway down the path. "I love you, Elysia. My torch!" he called

I looked back only to see a man chasing me. I tried to run fast but I tripped. I rolled into the brush and ran off the path. I should of stayed on the path, they way I had chosen was straight off the cliff. Sliding I kept myself from flying off the cliff and I turned.

"Nowhere to go?" he mocked. Tears welled in my eyes and I looked at him. He pulled out his sword and smiled. "If you come I'll promise to kill you quickly." He spat as he advanced towards me.

"Never."I spat stepping back.

"Fine." he stated taking his foot and planting it swiftly into my chest. My breath escaped my lungs and I fell effortlessly. I prayed on my way down hoping the Gods would hear me. Once my body hit the ground I blacked out immediately.

When I woke up I only had one person on my mind.

"Daddy?" I asked looking around it was night time and it was incredibly dark excluding the moon. I rolled over onto my stomach and pushed myself up. Then I remembered.

That was the first night I cried, that was also the last time I saw my father.


	2. Chapter 2

I was jolted awake by a quick push. I sat up and found a boy looking me in the face. He was blushing at the closeness. I raised my hand and poked him in the forehead.

"Hey!"he yelled rubbing his forehead. I threw up my hands in defense and he leaped on me. Obviously he's not a fighter, because I rolled him over on his stomach and held his hands. "No fair!"he whined

"I'm sorry you don't know how to fight." I teased. He stopped struggling and stuck his face in the sand, and I smiled. I rolled off of him and immediately leaped on me again. This time he started tickling me, and I couldn't help but squeal with laughter. He stopped tickling me and hovered over me smiling. He stood up and offered me his hands. I used them to pull myself up and dust myself off.

"I'm Perseus." he said, offering his hand. I tilted my head. His shoulders sank and he waved his hand. Hinting at something.

"Oh you want me to say my name. I'm Elysia."I said placing my hand out like his. He grasped it and held my hand. He lowered our hands and started pulling me along until I stopped. "What are you doing?"I asked seriously.

"I'm taking you to my family."He said, pulling me along. I reluctantly followed behind him until we were on his boat. He found his mother and collapsed beside her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello."She greeted.

"Hi."I said quietly. I looked at Perseus for help and he nodded.

"Mother, Elysia lives by herself, can she live with us?"He asked. She smiled and looked at me. She looked back at Perseus and nodded. She stood up and welcomed me into her arms. I hugged her back and smiled. It felt so nice be in a _mother's_ arms. "Thank you."I said smiling.

"You must tell Spyros." she said happily. Perseus jumped up and once again grabbed my hand he ran all around the bought until finally we bumped into a man, Spyros. He bounced up pulling me up. "Perseus and who is this?"he asked

"This is Elysia, she's going to live us." he rushed

"Oh well I'm Spyros." he said smiling. "If you don't mind, your hair is very brilliant."He said dragging a long strand of my hair along his hand. I smiled.

**12 years later**

"Perseus, you're cheating!" I called as I stopped to breathe. We were trying to see who could catch the most fish, but my brothers a cheater. He was scooping fish out of the water like a grizzly bear. M temper boiled so, I decided to narrow out the playing field. I grabbed my body and began shooting the fish and pulling them out the water. He stopped and stared at me and I shot him a sneer.

"Perseus! Elysia! Stop tormenting the fish, it's bad enough we can catch any now you two make sport of it!" Spyros yelled, but I could help but laugh at him. We looked at him and I stifled my laughter.

"Sorry father."I said as I through all of my fish on deck. He shook his head at us and tossed them in the net. He settled down next too Marmara and Tekla and I followed laying my head on his shoulder. Perseus followed my example and laid his head on Marmara's lap. It was calm out; the sun wasn't nearly as hot as it was.

"The God's aren't happy," he continued ranting while I stared at the clouds. It always amazed me how my father would go on about how the gods were cruel, but how we needed them to sustain our lives. Interesting. "Were going to dock here."Father said.

I always liked docking on the beach it meant I could walk on land, something I loved. I grabbed my bow and my arrows and hopped off the boat. I heard feet behind me and I knew Perseus was behind me. "You don't cover your footsteps well brother." I said over my shoulder.

"Wasn't trying to." He said. I rolled my eyes, he was so over protective. I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything by myself unless my beloved older brother was with me. I turned to him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well since you're going to follow me, can you at least give me a ride?"I asked smiling slightly. He rolled his eyes and offered me his hand. I gladly accepted and climbed onto his back. He walked us further into the lush area.

"We need food." he said hinting at me. I rolled my eyes and laid my head on top of his.

"Because I can hunt, does not mean I will gladly get you food brother."I stated pulling on his ears. He chuckled and dropped me onto my bottom, and ran. "Perseus!" I yelled as he disappeared. I grew frustrated and I let out a exasperated grunt. I had half a mind to shoot him in the bottom as he ran, but I didn't. He was going to be the death of me.

**[I promise the next chapter will be interesting!]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[I do believe it's time to meet someone interesting ;) Enjoy!]**

"Perseus!"I called, as I wondered through the tropical like forest. I haven't seen Perseus since he ran off and I was beginning to worry about him. There were noises all around all of which were not my brother. There was trickling noise coming from behind the thicket in front of me. I took the end of my bow and spread the bushes, and found a spring under a small waterfall. I was thrilled.

It was fresh water waterfall. When you're always at sea, fresh water is a necessity and rarity. I placed my bow down and stuck my toe in the water. It was so crisp and cold, and clear. I sank my legs in the water and let the coolness attack my body.

"The waters lovely, isn't it?" I heard from behind, I nearly fell in the water from the fright. I thought about reaching for my bow and I looked at it avoiding the gaze of this bizarre woman. "How dare you think of hurting a god, much less the one who created you." she spoke. Her voice was smooth and monotonous. She wore a dark sheer fabric around her which hid her face.

"What do you mean?" I asked etching my way back onto the bank. She sat down on a rock and revealed herself. It was Persephone. I bowed my head, and offered an apology.

"All is fine, my dear."She prolonged, not answering my question. She stood and came to me. From on the ground she towered over me. "Stand." she commanded, and I did so. A light smile filled her face, and she ran her fingers through my fiery mane. "Your hair is as red as the fire in Hades, and your eyes you have your mothers eyes." she spoke.

"You knew my mother?"I asked curiously, furrowing my eyes. Why would my mother pray to Persephone, she was married to Hades. Her smile faltered.

"I knew Kaliope, she used to be a nymph until your captured her."She spoke sadly. I backed away from her. My father was harsh, but loving he would never do such. I shook my head.

"I don't believe this."I stated grabbing for my boy, until she snatched my hand, and pulled me in to her. I could see now how cold she was. Her touch was as cold as ice along with her eyes that bore into my skull.

"Leos, was a cruel, heartless man, who found peace, and he certainly was _not_ your father. I will warn you child, dark times are ahead." she stated, releasing my arm. I furrowed my brows at her. That hurt my heart. My father was stern but he always treated me with love. He taught me to fight, hunt, and survive. _**He**_ was my father no one else!

"If Leos, isn't my father, then who is?" I spat

"You'll find out soon enough." she smirked as she walked back into the thicket. I grabbed my bow and my arrows and tried to pursue her. She turned towards me. "Your brothers in danger." she stated, and I panicked. I had to find him. I ran off in the other direction, not to fast, it was very hard to run barefoot.

"Elysia!"I heard echo, somewhere close by. I stopped running and called back.

"Perseus, I'm coming! Keep yelling!"I yelled. He continued yelling as I followed his voice. I was getting close, I could tell by how loud his voice was getting. Finally after what seemed forever, I found him corned by a wild boar. He spotted me and I shushed him and pointed to the tree. I climbed up the try and he hurriedly followed, with the boar ramming at his heels.

I took a deep breath and line my arrow up with the boar. I let my breath out and inhaled ago this time, letting the arrow sail right into the back of its head. I sent another one, until it was down, finally. I lowered my bow. I jumped from the tree, while Perseus didn't land quite as soft.

"Are you okay?"I asked

"Yeah, let's go." he stated, grabbing my hand. "I'm sure Fathers wondering where we are." he said smiling slightly. I nodded.

As we boarded the boat, I took one last look at the little island. There was a woman standing on the island in white watching us. I let go of Perseus' hand and walked away. I found Tekla lying next to Marmara.

"Marmara?"I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, dear?"she asked. I looked at her, and sat beside her. I took a deep breath.

"I spoke to Persephone." I said. She frowned at me.

"What do you mean?"she asked

"The Goddess, came and spoke to me."I said, hesitantly. It wasn't everyday that the Goddess of the Underworld came and spoke to humans. She was quiet, and simple pulled my head down to her lap, and stroke my hair.

"I've always wanted a daughter, Elysia, and when Perseus found you I was so happy, I had finally gotten one. I don't know if you accept it but I love you, greatly." she stated kissing my head. I smiled at her words.

"I love you, too."I stated closing my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

I could feel the heat from the sun upon me as I slept. I rolled over onto my stomach and tried to block the unwanted light from attacking my face. I reluctantly sat up and looked around. Spyros was entangled in a net, cursing at it, while Perseus watched with delight. Marmara and Tekla were mending a broken net.

"Marmara I'm going for a swim."I said. She nodded her head and Tekla waved at me flashing one of her brilliant smiles. I smiled back at her and jumped off the bought, waving to Spyros and Perseus.

There was something strange about today. Everything was calm and tranquil. The wind was blowing but not like normal. Normally I would have to tie my hair down, but today my hair blew easy in the wind. My hand trailed along the flowers as I walked to my destination.

Once at the spring, I stuck my foot in the water and smiled. It was so cool, something much needed in this heat. I pulled at the top of my dress when I stopped. There was something there, very close to me. I turned around and searched my surroundings. "Why do you, hide?"I asked. There was no answer only silence. My hand went to my bow. I panicked! How could I leave my weapon?

"A forgotten weapon makes for a slain warrior."A male voice spoke. I didn't recognize this voice at all. I turned around and examined the stranger. He had very broad shoulders, covered with armor. He smirked at me as he came closer. I stepped away as I sized him up. There was absolutely no way I could fight him without my bow. "Are you even a warrior?"he asked snidely.

"_I don't need to be a warrior." _I sneered.

"Strong words for a mortal." he spat. I furrowed my brow at him, then lifted my right eyebrow.

"Mortal?"I asked, as I took a step towards him. He smiled a dark smile and turned his back to me. He let out a low chuckle. I backed away once more, noticing that he dropped his fur shawl to the ground. Marveling at the many weapons on his back, I knew I was in trouble.

"Mortal, woman." he hissed. I frowned at him. He pulled a sword out and marveled at it.

"I'm stronger than most."I smirked. He chuckled again and pulled another sword out. Slowly he turned and tossed the sword at my feet.

"Show me how strong you are, woman." He smiled. I sighed and looked at him. My foot touched the sword slightly, and I kicked it up to my hand. I smiled at myself, my father taught me that. It pained me to think of him. I inhaled and looked at this intriguing stranger. I had just noticed how handsome he was.

"Who are you?"I asked as I readied myself.

He did the same.

"If you win, I'll tell you. If you lose, well you'll be dead." he smirked. Then he lunged. When his sword clashed down on mine I could feel how strong he really was. He was fast for his size but he wasn't as agile as I was. I sprinted over the landscape, as he ravaged the earth.

As we battled to what seemed like forever. I began to grow tired and he seemed to be just the same as when first began this quarrel. As I sprinted away from him, his sword caught my back and I let out a yelp. He laughed at me and I struck him with my sword, knocking his out of my hand.

Everything, slowed.

I held the tip of my sword at his neck. In one swipe he slapped the sword out of my hands and planted a swift kick to my chest. As l fell he marveled at me, but I snagged his leg, pulling him down with me. He grunted as he fell on the ground. I took my chances and pounced on his chest and grabbed his sword. I was still trying to compose myself, so I was panting like a dog. As I held the sword at his neck he smirked.

"Am I still weak?"I asked

"No," he sighed, as I felt his hand trail down my side to the back of my dress. In one quick jerking motion, I heard the back of my dress rip. I could feel the slack of my dress fall at my breast. He snatched the sword and pushed me of. "Come with me, Elysia." he stated as he turned his back to me.

I stood.

"Why should I go with you?"I asked quietly. He sighed and picked up his weapons. I continued to hold my dress up, as he stared at me. He came closer to me and snagged my arm. As he did so we left the island, and went where no mortal can go.

Olympus.


End file.
